The Hokage's Day Off
by SiriusBDobby
Summary: All Minato wanted to do was have a nice day off. Guess that was too much to ask. A little hint of KabuShizu, NaruSasuSai and NaruHina. Enjoy this silly little fic! :)


**Enjoy ^_^ -SiriusBDobbby**

"Oh... my... Kami." Minato groaned as he woke up to the unmistakable sound of his wife and son arguing loudly.

It was early morning and Minato's only dayoff for the a long time. He was hoping to spend the first few hours of the rare free time with a well deserved lie-in but no, his extremely inconsiderate(and incredibly loud) family would not allow him to. Stretching his stiff muscles, Minato wiped the sleep from his eyes and slipped out of bed. Shoving on his pyjamas over his half-naked body, Minato made his way downstairs; following the sound of the raised voices which lead him to the kitchen. The scene that greeted him was not unusual. Kushina and Naruto were having another stupid row over whether or not Naruto should have ramen for breakfast.

"You're so annoying! Iruka, Kakashi and Ero-Sennin let me have ramen for breakfast!" 16 year old Naruto yelled in fustration.

"Does it look like I give a crap about what those three let you have for breakfast when you stay with them?! I am your mother and when I say no, it means no! Now sit down and eat your toast!" Kushina screamed back.

Naruto sat down grumpily but not before adding quietly, "Annoying little bitch."

"WHAT WAS THAT, UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE NARUTO?! I WILL CRUSH YOU-DATTEBANE!" Kushina yelled, aiming a punch at Naruto that would have surely sent him flying 200ft if not for Minato grabbing hold of Kushina and holding her back.

"Please, it's my day off! Just give it a rest! Naruto, out of this house! You've got teamwork counselling in about 30 minutes!" Minato shouted over Kushina's yells of 'Naruto, you brat' and 'Little shit'.

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto evacuated the scene; toast in hand. Once Kushina was calmed down and he had eaten his breakfast, Minato showered and left their house on the edge of Konoha. He was hoping for a nice stroll within one of forest. His Hokage duties had prevented him from visiting some of his favourite forest haunts and he was looking ofrward to feeling like how he did when he was a young genin ninja; scaling trees and learning chakra control. Minato reached the forest and breathed in the comforting smell of trees and wildlife. It was refreshing. Finding a small lake, Minato sat down on the grass and listened to the tranquil sound of the lake. He closed his blue eyes and breathed in, feeling calm for the first time in a while. No Hokage duties, no loud family and no overprotective ANBU breathing down his neck as if he were a baby. For Kami sake, he could protect himself! He wasn't named Hokage for nothing! Just as Minato was being to drift off into a light sleep, his rare peace was interrupted.

"Hokage-sama."

Minato suppressed a groan and opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of Sai.

"Yes?"

"Hokage-sama, you're in my spot." Sai said blankly.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of your team for counselling?" Minato asked, yawning widely.

Sai let out a little laugh that held the new emotions that Naruto had forced into him.

"Hokage-sama, you was Kakashi-sempai's sensei, you know that he won't be at counselling early. He'll probably arrive at where we're supposed to meet in about three hours with an excuse about helping Obito help every elderly person do their shopping." Sai said.

Minato smiled, happy that the formely emotionless boy had discovered(forced to discover by Naruto) a sense of humour.

"That's true. It's amazing that I managed to teach Kakashi and Obito for so long without using my rasengan on the both of them. Rin kept me sane."

"I'm going to draw this area, Hokage-sama. You can go back to relaxing if you want." Sai said, sitting down and taking out his art book.

The two sat in peace, the only sounds heard being the water and the soft scratching of pencil on paper. However, this peacefulness was soon destroyed by 'Mr. I-Have-To-Make-The-Most-Fucking-Noise' himself, Naruto.

"SAI! There you are, you pale fucking prick!" Naruto shouted, glomping Sai warmly.

Sai smiled and hugged Naruto back knowing that Naruto's insults were his way of greeting.

"NARUTO! Watch your language!" Minato scolded his son.

"Well, alright! Grumpy. And anyway Sai, Sasuke's pissing me off so I need to you to come to the meeting spot now or might end up killing the teme." Naruto said.

"Ok, let's go. Bye Hokage-sama." Sai waved to Minato.

"Bye, grump." Naruto grinned at his dad.

Minato waved at Sai and gave Naruto a dirty look, earning a laugh before the two young ninja left in a puff of smoke.

"Honestly, you'd think I was a fucking bin man not a Kage the way that little shit of a son speaks to me." Minato grumbled.

He stood up and decided to find another place to enjoy his free day. Deciding on the manga and anime store, Minato made his way through the village. He tried desperately to go unnoticed by the villagers which was pratically impossible despite the fact that he had neglected to wear his 'Yondaime Hokage' jacket today. After what felt like the 500th hug, handshake and perhaps a butt slap, Minato made it to the shop. It was large and spacious, with the walls plastered with various different posters. Minato was instantly reminded of being a young boy as he saw a large poster of Goku and Vegeta in Super Saiyan mode. Next to that poster was Mobile Suit Gundam one with nearly every single character. Minato's inner fanboy came out as he scanned through different manga volumes and anime dvds, debating on which ones to buy. His fanboy happiness was destroyed by the awful sound of teenage girls screaming.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Minato turned around and was greeted with what he had hoped to avoid; 'Namizake fangirls.' 'Namikaze fangirls' were a large group of girls obsessed with Minato and Naruto. They went out of their way to stalk the attractive blondes and would even go as far as hiring ninja to help them stalk; much like 'saesang taxis'. Just with... ninja. Minato loved to tease Kakashi and the young Uchiha boys Itachi and Sasuke about their crazy fans yet he found it incredibly tiring when his fans decided to complete their daily harassment.

"Hokage-sama, could you sign this for me?" A girl cluthing a Vampire Knight volume 3 manga asked, holding it out.

"Yes, of course." Minato said, politely.

His hand was ready to fall off by the time he was done signing all the different things the crazy fans wanted him to. Some of the girls were unbelievable. What on earth do you mean 'can Naruto have my babies?'?! After being forced to teleport himself away from the girls, it was almost evening. Minato decided to visit one of his favourite sushi bars. His stomach growled angrily as Minato sat down and the smell of sushi hit him. Ordering some of his favourites, Minato began to eat. The sushi bar was quiet and just what Minato needed. But just like every other time today, Minato's peace was shattered into two million pieces. This time, it was Kabuto and Shizune. Shizune was in a rage and Kabuto seemed to be enjoying winding her up.

"My dear Shizune-kun. Please don't be angry because of the fact that your medical skills are and always will be, inferior to mine." Kabuto smirked, pushing up his glasses as was his habit.

"You are beyond irritating! I was trained by the greatest medical ninja Tsunade-sama, I'm a skilled jonin and I help run Konoha's hospital. All you do, Kabuto-_kun, _is do creepy little experiments that do not benefit anybody you and that creep Orochimaru!" Shizune vented.

Kabuto, to Minato's astonishment, did not object to the disrespectful way in which Shizune spoke of Orochimaru. Instead, he leant closer to her and whispered,

"I wasn't so irritating last night when you was screaming my name, little missy."

Shizune's face turned redder that Kushina's hair as she spluttered incomprehensibly.

"Th-that! That is irrelevant! Wow, you're such an arse!"

The two continued to argue as Minato excused himself from the sushi bar, deciding to just go home as it was beginning to get dark.

To Minato's disbelief, he returned home to a fucking party. Yes Kushina, his insane wife, was having a party. He couldn't remember her mentioning having one but knowing Kushina, it was porbably one of her many spur of the moment ideas.

Minato was hit with a huge wave of heat and sound as he let himself through the front door. Nearly every ninja was in their house. Minato spotted a couple creepy fangirls who had snuck in hoping to catch a sight of their favourite ninja. Pushing his way through the crowd, Minato spotted Kakashi, Genma, Obito and Iruka grinding together to the music. The song playing was one of Kushina's favourites; Super Junior - Gulliver. Hot, sweaty bodies danced each other to beat and sure enough, Kushina could be seem destroying the dance floor with her moves. The song ended and changed to Gackt - Vanilla.

"What the fuck is with all this sexy sounding music?" Minato mumbled to himself as he continued to edge his way through the crowd.

He stopped dead in his tracks and was mortified to see Naruto getting off with Sai and Sasuke at the same time before seperating from them, grabbing a flustered Hinata and shoving his tongue down her throat.

"Right, this is out of fucking control." Minato said before casting a jutsu that amplified his voice.

"CUT THE MUSIC, RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

At the sound of the Hokage's unusually raised voiced, the music ceased. All the ninja present stilled at the sight of the red faced and clearly pissed off Hokage. The anger was radiating off him in waves. Seeing the usually calm ninja angry was enough to make most of the ninja silent and fearful. Emphasis on _most. _

Naruto, being the drunken fool that he was, exclaimed,

"Come on, dad! Take the pole from out of your arse and join the partaaaaay!"

Minato was not amused. A vein throbbed on his temple and his fists were balled.

"NARUTO!" His voice was louder than a lion's roar, "GET TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW. NO SMART ARSE FUCKING COMMENTS, NO BULLSHIT! JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE RIGHT NOW! AND WE'RE HAVE A WORD LATER ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS TONIGHT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Everyone watched in amazement as the Naruto, the one ninja who _never _followed orders, scurried out the room quicker that a Firebolt.

As soon as Naruto left the room, Minato turned his attention to the other ninja within the room who were rooted to the spot in fear of what the Hokage would do in his rage.

"Now... for the rest of you complete imbeciles. You are only going to feel my wrath right now! It was my one day off and could not even enjoy it without any stupid antics! YOU ARE PEOPLE OF KONOHAGAKURE! YOU ARE PROTECTORS OF THIS VILLAGE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI ARE YOU ALL DOING PARTYING IN MY HOUSE?! GET OUT!"

The ninja did not need telling twice. They fleed in fear of being rasengan'd all the way to Sunagakure. Voice hoarse, Minato spared Kushina a well-deserved screaming match. Instead, he opted to crawl into bed and just sleep and dream about his work load.

Gosh, being Hokage really did suck camel balls.


End file.
